Demashitaa Powerpuff Girls Z:Season 1
by Paulina RQ
Summary: -Quien eres tu/no voy a convivir con ellos/así que ahora seremos 4 PPGZ/ser villanas no suena tan mal/ser los nuevos héroes me gustaría/soy Bunny mucho gusto/ eso y mucho mas en Demashitaa Powerpuff Girls Z:season 1 ya lo se no es un nombre muy original pero hago lo que puedo xfa denle un oportunidad


**BUENO PARA EMPEZAR LES DIRE QUE SOY NUEVA HACIENDO FIC´S DE PPGZ Y ESTE ES EL PRIMERO QUE HAGO HACI QUE POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS DE LO QUE OPINAN SIN MAS RETRASOS EL PRIMER CAPITULO**

… **lugares…**

 **-diálogos-**

 ***pensamientos***

 **(notas de la autora)**

.

.

.

.

.

Era un lindo dia en Nueva Saltadilla ya había pasado 2 años desde que las Powerpuff girls Z habían derrotado a Him el ente mas malvado que había existido y ahora nuestras adoradas heroínas no se preocupaban tanto x los villanos ya que varios se habían rendido pero aun asi villanos como Mojo jojo seguían con sus planes de conquistar al mundo

… **casa de mojo…**

-odio a esas chicas siempre interfiriendo con mis planes de conquistar al mundo pero ya verán algún dia las derrotare-dijo mientras tomaba un siesta

2 horas después

-oye estúpido mono despierta-dijo un chico de ojos carmín piel un poco broceada cabello color zanahoria hasta los hombros alborotado con una gorra rojo con negro puesta al revés un buen cuerpo y que al parecer era el líder y el más listo de los 3(n/a: para mí el más guapo *3*)

-vamos torpe levántate tengo hambre-dijo otro de ojos verde como el bosque tez pálida cabello azabache atado en una pequeña coleta y un fleco cubriendo uno de sus ojos también con un buen cuerpo al parecer el más rudo de los 3

-oigan socios creo que esta muerto-dijo inocentemente otro de ojos azul rey con unas cuantas pecas cabello rubio como el oro entre alborotado y peinado al parecer era el más pequeño y más inocente de los 3

-quien se atreve a perturbar el sueño de mojo-dijo parándose molesto pero después se expresión cambio a una de felicidad-MIS CHICOS VOLVIERON QUE FELICIDAD-dijo mientras abrazaba a los Rowdyruff boys Z

-si ya basta suéltanos- dijo Brick

-es que estoy muy feliz de que volvieran-dijo mojo soltándolos

-bueno vamos al grano mono lo que queremos es quedarnos aquí un tiempo ya nos aburrimos de vagar por el mundo asi que nos quedaremos aquí-dijo Butch fríamente

-x fin viviré con mis chicos-dijo mojo feliz

-bueno entonces que hay de cenar-dijo Boomer

-bueno no hay comida pero puedo ir a "comprar" algo-dijo mojo mientras se salía de la "casa"

-hay que bueno que se largo-dijo Brick

-si bueno voy a dormir un rato-Butch dirigiéndose al sofá mientras se quitaba la chamarra y la usaba como almohada

-yo igual-dijo Boomer imitando al azabache

-yo veré la T.V –dijo Brick mientras prendía la televisión luego vio a Boomer temblando de frio y le puso su chamarra poco después se quedo dormido

Mientras con Mojo jojo

-*que hare esas mocosas siempre me ganan, YA SE hare una maquina nueva que funcione con rayos Z negros pero donde hallare los rayos*pensó un buen rato hasta que*LO TENGO le quitare los rayos Z negros a los chicos para construir mi robot pero necesito construir una maquina como la del profesor*pensó mientras se dirigía a su "casa"

Los tres se encontraban durmiendo hasta que mojo los despertó-CHICOS DESPIERTEN-dijo mojo feliz

-que quieres-dijeron los 3 mientras se paraban

-miren lo que hice-dijo señalando mientras alzaba la pistola que extraía los rayos Z negros

-para qué es eso-dijo Brick

-Párense en ese círculo y lo verán-dijo mojo mientras señalaba un círculo rojo *lo siento si los lastimo chicos *pensó mojo

-bueno-dijeron los 3

-Muy bien-dijo y encendió su máquina sacando una luz como el rayo del profesor solo que esta era de color negro haciendo que los 3 gritaran de dolor

-lo siento mucho chicos-dijo mojo y después los 3 cayeron desmayados

1 hora después

-ahh xq me duele tanto la cabeza-susurro Brick mientras se paraba del suelo- que es esto-dijo mientras miraba un cinturón como el de las PPGZ solo que de color negro y con una R después tomo un comunicador rojo en sus manos

-QUE BUENO QUE DESPIERTAS-grito mojo feliz de que no lo hubiera matado

-AHH! Qué te pasa casi me matas de infarto-dijo Brick molesto mientras se ponía la mano en el pecho

-lo siento-luego dirigió su vista al comunicador de Brick-que es eso, me lo prestas-dijo mojo tratando de agarrar el comunicador pero Brick le dio un manaso

-no lo toques es mío-dijo Brick poniéndolo en el cinturón de nuevo, en eso sus hermanos despertaron también tenían un cinturón como el de Brick solo que sus comunicadores eran verde y azul fuerte

-MALDITO TE MATARE-dijo Butch abalanzándose sobre mojo xq casi los mata con su rayo

-espera Butch por que los golpeas-dijo Boomer

-ESTE MALDITO CASI NOS MATA CON SU PISTOLA ESA-contesto sin dejar de golpear a mojo

-ES VERDAD-gritaron los otros 2 rowdy´s recordando-TE MATAREMOS-gritaron y imitaron al azabache la acción del azabache

-es-esperen chi-chicos-dijo tratando de respirar ya que Boomer lo estaba arcando-esperen ya se co-como de-derrotar a-a las su-super-ton-tontas

-espera Boomer suéltalo-dijo Brick

-Cuál es el plan mono tonto-hablo el pelinegro

-es esto-dio mientras sacaba un frasco con los rayos Z negros

-y que haremos con eso-pregunto el rubio

… **en el laboratorio del profesor Utonio…**

-guaf guaf detecto rayos Z blancos-hablo puchi brincando por todos lados

-que has dicho puchi-dijo ken un niño de 11 años cabello negro al igual que sus ojos vestido con una bata de laboratorio y nos shorts negros al igual que sus zapatos

-detecto rayos blancos-dijo puchi

-pero no es posible las chicas son las únicas con rayos z blancos-dijo el profesor un hombre de 35 o 36 años cabello negro al igual que sus ojos vestido de la misma forma que el niño solo que en vez de shorts llevaba un pantalón

-papa…digo profesor usted cree que Him se haya escapado de su prisión-hablo Ken

-no lo sé pero si lo hizo estamos en grandes problemas-hablo el Prof.-Lo mejor será llamar a las chicas puchi llama a las chicas ahora

-POWERPUFF GIRLS Z las necesitamos-grito el perrito

 **En la secundaria de Nueva Saltadilla**

-entonces cuando un numero positivo y negativo se multiplica el resultado es negativo-explicaba la señorita Keane

PIP PIP PIP sonó el cinturón de las chicas y estas se miraron y asintieron mientras levantaban las manos

-Señorita Keane mi moño tiene fiebre-hablo una chica de 15 años de cabello largo hasta las rodillas color zanahoria atado en una coleta alta con su moño rojo pechos grandes (es muy raro escribir eso) ojos extrañamente rosas piel un poco bronceada alta y con una pequeña cintura

-mi cabello sufre la fiebre amarrilla-esta vez hablo una chica de 15 años de cabello rubio hasta la espalda atado en 2 coletas pechos un poco grandes (sigue siendo muy raro escribir eso) ojos celestes piel un poco piel blanca alta y con una pequeña cintura

-a mi me está hablando mi gorra-dijo una chica de también 15 años cabello azabache hasta los hombros y alborotado pechos un poco grandes (creo que ya me he acostumbrado a escribir eso….a quien quiero engañar sigue siendo raro escribir eso)

-estoy harta de sus aflixiones vayan a la enfermería-dijo la señorita Keane

-gracias-dijeron las chicas

-me van a sacar canas verdes-susurro la maestra

… **en la azotea…**

-Muy bien a transformarse chicas- hablo la peli naranja mientras las otras 2 solo asentían

-HYPER BLOSSOM-

-ROLLING BUBBLES-

-POWER BUTTERCUP-

-THE POWERPUFF GIRLS Z-gritaron las 3

-que sucede profesor-dijo Blossom

-puchi ha detectado rayos blancos-

-QUE-gritaron las 3

-tienen que venir enseguida-hablo el profesor

-muy bien vamos chicas-dijo Blossom mientras emprendía vuelo al igual que sus amigas

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Muy bien hasta aquí el primer capítulo comenten xfavor se los suplico y perdonen las faltas de ortografía**


End file.
